


The good parts of life

by Pengirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Comfort, Concert, Cute Kids, Engagement, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff week 2020, Identity Reveal, Just so much fluffy goodness!, Lovesquare, Reveal, Trust, Your Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengirl91/pseuds/Pengirl91
Summary: Series of one-shots for the tumbler prompt love square fluff week. New one-shot everyday between Feb 6th to Feb 13th based on the one-word prompt of the day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Concert

Throughout his life, Adrien had had to get used to the near-monthly presentation of his abilities. The modeling shows, the fencing competitions, the basketball games… and, the piano recitals. 

It was the only one that made him nervous. It was the only one where he had to sit still but couldn't interact with his audience. He had always struggled to draw the audience in with the music alone as his mother had tried to teach him. 

His father had the more technical ability but his mother, his mother could tell you a story with her playing. She could draw you in with her soft touch and hold you there until the silence finally released you from her wonderful hold. It was intoxicating. 

And today he hoped to do just that. His hands and forehead got sweaty just thinking about it. 

"Are you ready to go?" Marinette asked, walking into their living room, putting her lipstick in her purse. 

Adrien immediately relaxed. He drank in her figure, accentuated by the sparkling red dress, and got up to join her by the entrance. He cupped her face, all smiles. She had done something different with her make-up but he couldn't put his finger on what. Or perhaps it was simply the way she was wearing her hair up, allowing him to see more of her slender neck. Whatever it was, she looked amazing. "Yes, definitely." He kissed her gently, careful not to smudge her lipstick. 

She giggled as he put his arm around her and they walked out to their car. 

"You seem more nervous than usual." She pointed out. "Everything ok?" 

He instinctively checked his pocket, yup, still there. "Everything is great." He smiled in reply, opening the door for her. 

Hopefully, it was about to get even better. 

*****

Marinette sat in the front row, shifting slightly in her seat. Although she enjoyed the other musicians, she wasn't used to sitting still for so long. The violinist on stage played her last note and Marinette politely clapped along with the others as the violinist bowed and exited the stage as Adrien walked on it and headed for the piano. The crowd settled and he began to play a beautifully sweet melody. This was not Flight of the Bumblebee. 

A projector turned on and started showing a video montage of her and Adrien. Pictures from their first dates as the music got playful. The picture of their first baking date where they were both covered in flour, in particular, made the audience chuckle. The music turned more exciting as the pictures started showing some of their milestones. Graduations, her first internship, their first apartment before the music continued to speak of love and growth and support. Marinette’s questions about what was going on evaporated as she got lost in the music. She had never heard this song before. It was so uniquely them that he had to have composed it. She smiled as the music grew in power before Adrien stopped playing. The melody hanging in the air without a satisfying ending. Marinette's breathing stopped along with it as the projector went dark and four of the previous musicians walked on stage forming a quartet, picking up the song as Adrien got up and walked towards her. The people next to her prodded her to stand up. Her heart beating fast, she complied. Was what she thought was happening, happening? She smiled brightly and let out a small happy laugh as he got down on one knee. It was happening. 

"Marinette?"

Her eyes were tearing up. She gave a small laugh again, hand on her mouth. 

He opened the box in his hand, revealing a beautiful delicate diamond ring. 

"From the day we met, you have been the center of my story. Will you be the hero of my narrative until the last chapter?"

She smiled again, forming yes with her mouth without any sound coming out.

"Marinette, will you marry me?" 

She cleared her throat. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She laughed in a way she had never heard herself laugh before. 

The crowd erupted in a cheer for them. The music finally swelling to its end as she pulled her now fiancé off the stage so she could kiss him properly.

He pulled away, smiling lovingly at her as he put the ring on her finger which somehow made it look even better. Flashes were going off. When had that started? 

"Surprised?" Adrien whispered in her ear, leaning away with that uncertain smile of his. 

"It was perfect." She answered his real question before pulling him in for another kiss. "But I think we should go tell my parents before the internet does." She looked around at the people still cheering and either filming or taking pictures. 

He laughed. "They're waiting for us at the bakery with a surprise. Come on." She took his hand as they walked towards the exit of the concert hall, smiling the whole way. She couldn't wait to tell everyone she knew! But by the feel of her vibrating purse, it seemed her friends may have already found out. That or Tikki was just buzzing with excitement. Or was that her? 

Adrien sighed in contentment as they got out into the cool fresh night air. "Do you feel like taking the scenic route M'lady?" He starred at her left hand, slightly playing with her new ring. "It only seems fitting with how you've set my heart soaring tonight."

She giggled. "Silly Kitty." Although she felt the same high he was referring to. "Sounds wonderful." 

That night, the news covered not only the Agreste engagement but also how Paris' superheroes were seen kissing and laughing above the city with whispers of another big celebrity engagement maybe being on its way.


	2. Trust

Cat Noir had every single reason to trust Ladybug. He trusted her with his life. He had done just that on several occasions. Whether it was taking an akuma villain hit or jumping off a building untransformed, he knew she would always find a way to save him. 

But this wasn’t about his life. This was about his _heart_. And where his heart was concerned, he was wary of getting his hopes up. He could trust Ladybug to always be honest with her feelings and to always cherish their friendship but he didn’t trust her not to hurt him. It wasn’t on her though. It was his fault. Well, his heart’s fault really. No matter how much he tried, he could not move on from her. From the day they met, his heart had happily leaped out of his chest to land in her arms and had permanently attached itself to her. Whether she was even aware of it or not, she owned his heart. As much as she might have tried to gently and kindly give it back, it simply snuck out of her hands and latched on elsewhere. 

It was, to say the least, a little frustrating. But then she would smile or laugh or just give him _that_ look and he would melt and be filled with warmth. Maybe what they had was enough. Maybe one day he would learn to be satisfied with it. But boy did he want more. He wanted touches and kisses and love notes and dates and he wanted to scream his love from the rooftops-   
But she didn’t.  
And he _needed_ to learn to accept it. And so when she had asked him to close his eyes and let her take him somewhere he was trying very very hard not to get his hopes up. His head knew he could close his eyes and she would safely bring him to their destination. His head also knew that this was most likely a platonic gesture of some kind but his heart, his stupid treacherous heart, was thumping excitedly and daydreaming of the big romantic gesture that awaited him. 

It was stupid, his head knew that. His heart refused to listen. 

“Ok, we’re here. I’m going to put you down but you need to keep your eyes closed a bit longer.” 

He smiled as he felt his feet touch the ground and stood upright, turning to face the direction she was setting him in. Every second he waited his heart got louder and louder in his own mind. It’s probably just something silly she found like another Cat Noir graffiti on some building or-

“Ok, you can open them.”

He didn’t wait a moment longer, the sight before him causing him to gasp. They were on their rooftop, only it was covered in candles with a picnic blanket in the middle, two comfy looking cushions ratter close together and a closed basket making everything look suspiciously like a romantic picnic. 

Ladybug giggled. “I thought you might like it.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. His heart was beating dangerously fast but even though it _looked_ romantic surely he was reading the situation wrong. Unless… Had she changed her mind about him? Truly? He finally closed his mouth after realizing it had been open.

“Is this for-” He cleared his throat. “Is this for us?”

Ladybug giggled again. “Of course, who else?” She grabbed him by the hand and guided him to the cushions before opening up the basket and removing two plates and a variety of deserts. His mouth salivated at the smell of them. 

“Is this a-” He didn’t want to ask. He wanted to pretend. Pretend all his hopes had come true and that his heart would finally not just be attached to her but that she would hold it tight and never want to give it back. 

“A date?” Ladybug supplied. 

“I’m being stupid aren’t I?” He laughed awkwardly at himself, avoiding looking her in the eye when she would laugh and explain what all of this was about in a sweet but painfully platonic way. 

“I hope it’s a date because I worked really hard at making these. But if you don’t- I mean if you no longer...”

Cat Noir stared at her in shock. “M’lady… nothing, trust me, nothing could change how I feel about you. I tried.” He grinned. She liked him. She _liked_ him, liked him. 

Ladybug giggled. “Good, I’m glad.” 

“But I’m confused. When? I mean how?” Cat Noir laughed. A heartfelt care-free laugh he never thought he’d feel again. 

Ladybug smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. He liked that. He hoped she would never let go. He stared at it in marvel, gently rubbing his thumb across her hand. 

“The truth is you’ve always been more than a friend to me. I just didn’t really understand that until recently.”

He was going to regret asking this but he needed to make sure this was real. “So the other boy…?”

She gave him an odd knowing smile. “Not a problem anymore.” She laughed as if at some private joke. 

“So this means…”

She kissed his cheek. “It means I love you Cat Noir.” She smiled at him, eyes full of love. 

His mouth hurt from how much he was smiling but he couldn’t stop. 

She handed him a chocolate-filled pastry. Despite how much he loved sweets, he didn’t think he could eat right now. His lady loved him and, for once, his heart had been right to get his hopes up.


	3. Flowers

Marinette hated exams. Then again, was there anybody who liked them? It was just that, that day, in particular, she was too tired to even want to study despite the exam being the next day. Stupid Hawk Moth and his late-night akuma attacks. He _knew_ they were Lycé students. He was purposely trying to piss her off. And it was working. 

Thankfully Alya was there for her. She had organized a study group for the two of them along with Nino and Adrien. She had been nervous, of course, about being able to concentrate while around Adrien but as it turned out, it helped her stay awake. 

“Does anybody have Jule Verne’s Around the World in 80 Days? I can’t find my copy.” Adrien asked, rummaging through his bag. 

“We haven’t touched that since the beginning of the semester. Do you really think it’ll be on the exam?” Alya asked, looking through her own bag. Nino, noticing the kerfuffle, removed his headphones. 

Marinette looked through her bag. She vaguely remembered maybe having thrown it in. She had grabbed all their literature books. 

“Found it!” She said triumphantly, as she handed it over to Adrien, blushing as he smiled and thanked her. She looked back down at her notes, proud that she was interacting with him so well. Sure it had been two words but she hadn’t dropped the book or anything like that. 

“What’s this?” Adrien asked. Marinette looked over and froze at the sight of the dried red rose Adrien gently held up. She immediately blushed. It was the rose Cat Noir had given her the day she found out he had real feelings for her. She hadn’t kept any of the previous ones. She had always cast those aside. But this one. This one had _meant_ something. Not to her. Not in _that_ way. It’s just that she couldn’t bring herself to throw it away. So she had kept it. 

“Ouuuh a red rose. What a romantic color.” Alya said.

Marinette blushed further. 

“And a pink one.” Adrien noticed, grabbing a second rose that was sliding out of the open book. 

Marinette sank further into her seat. It was the flower Cat Noir had given her the day he came over for brunch as per her dad’s request and told her he couldn’t return her feelings since he was still in love with Ladybug. 

“Isn’t that the one Cat Noir gave you?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Why had she told Alya that story again?

“Oh hum, yeah, it might be. Or just another pink rose, you know how much I like pink.” She laughed awkwardly. 

“What about the red one?” Adrien asked her. 

She stared back surprised. Why was he asking her that?

“Ouuuh is that one from Cat Noir too?” Alya asked laughing. 

Marinette blushed, now matching the flower in question. “I- It’s-”

“Wait, is it really?” Alya asked, getting serious. 

Marinette grabbed the flowers from Adrien and gently, but quickly, put them at the back of her literature studies book. 

Adrien was looking at her with wide eyes, mouth open in surprise. She wasn’t sure why he was reacting that way. They were her flowers after all, not his. 

“They don’t mean anything, let’s just get back to studying.”

“If they don’t mean anything then why are you keeping them?” Alya asked knowingly, leaning towards her. 

Marinette blushed, eyes shifting between the three sets of eyes on her. She squirmed in her seat at Adrien’s bright smile. Was he laughing at her? She had rarely seen him smile this much before. 

“I- They’re just flowers. Can we please focus?” Marinette begged Alya with her eyes. Alya put her hands up in surrender. She knew the relief would be temporary and Alya would want to know more when it was just the two of them. But thankfully none of them brought it up the rest of the evening. 

***** 

“Ok, very funny.” Marinette pulled out the single red rose from her locker the next day.

“What is?" Alya looked over and started laughing. “It wasn’t me.” 

Marinette eyed her suspiciously. 

“I swear. I wouldn’t do that.” Alya said, eyes wide. 

“Nino?”

Alya harumphed. “I hope not! He never gets me flowers. He better not be getting you roses as a weird prank.”

“You don’t think-” Adrien wasn’t mean but he had played that bad prank on her at the wax museum once. But he said he wouldn’t do that again. 

“Adrien? No way. Unless… unless in a romantic way?” Alya said. 

Marinette shook her head. That would be too good to be true. 

“Oh, another rose?” Adrien said, passing by to get to his locker making her jump. “Is it from Cat Noir again?” 

“We don’t know, there’s no note,” Alya answered for her.

“Probably just someone who accidentally put it there.” Marinette laughed it off. “We should hurry to our exam.” 

“How would they get it in your locker by _accident_?”

Marinette froze and blushed at Adrien’s smile. How _did_ they get it in her locker? If they had pushed it through the opening the flower would have been squished. She put the flower back in the locker and closed it. She would have to remember to get a new lock. 

*****

The next day she found a red rose waiting for her at her desk right before their math exam. 

“Ok, someone is definitely trying to woo you.” Alya eyed it in wonder. 

Marinette blushed as she gently placed it in her bag. She didn’t want it to distract her during the exam. Although her eyes kept moving towards her bag, trying to figure out who could possibly be leaving these for her. 

*****

The following day it was two red roses, this time in her bag, as Marinette discovered upon arriving home after her Science exam. She didn't tell anyone about those, she just added them to the other two in the vase in her bedroom. Smiling at the small bouquet that was forming. Whoever was giving these to her, it was making her smile during these stressful exams. 

*****  
She had been sure it was someone from school. But then she woke up to find three red roses on the kitchen table. 

"Mama. Who brought these?" 

Her mother smiled as she sipped her morning coffee. "I promised I wouldn't tell." 

Had it been her parents all along? That would be sweet although, granted, a little weird but it could be their way of encouraging her during exams. It made no sense to be disappointed. 

*****

"Last exam today! How do you feel?" Her mother asked her the next morning. 

“Good.” She was eager to be done of course but oddly enough, she was well-rested. There hadn't been an akuma attack since before exams. Maybe Hawk Moth wasn't out to ruin her future prospects after all. 

“Which one is it today?”

"History.” She smiled. It was one of her best subjects. She grabbed breakfast, casually looking about the room. 

"No flowers today?" She asked, trying to mask her disappointment. 

"Not yet I guess." 

Marinette smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I love you." Maybe they would wait until she got home. 

Her mom chuckled. "I love you too." 

Her phone rang with an akuma alert. 

"I better go!" She rushed out of the house. So much for Hawk Moth given them a break. She checked her watch. She had half an hour to deal with this akuma and make it to school in time for her exam.

*****

"Pound it!" Ladybug smiled triumphantly. She checked her yoyo, she had five minutes to get to her exam. 

"I was going to try and find you later today but can we meet on the rooftop overlooking the Notre Dame tonight at 8?" He asked nervously. 

Last time he asked her this he had set up all those candles and he had been heartbroken that she hadn't shown up. Her heart beat faster as she struggled to come up with the right response. 

Her earrings beeped. Only two minutes left. 

"Just, please consider it. I hope to see you tonight!" He catapulted away. 

*****  
She showed up at 8, still unsure how to tell him that she still loved someone else. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Cat Noir wasn't there yet and there weren't any candles or anything. Had she misread the whole thing? Her heart sank a little before she reminded herself that she didn't want Cat Noir to still love her. Or at least, she shouldn't.

"Thanks for coming, M'lady."

She spun around, heart sinking while also speeding up when she saw he was holding 5 roses. 

"Did you know a dozen roses represents a complete love?" He asked, handing her the five roses. 

She took them on instinct blurting the first thought she had. "But this is only-" Ladybug froze. She had gotten seven red roses up until that moment... As Marinette. She gasped. 

"If I knew sooner that you were keeping my roses, I would have done this a long time ago."

That did _not_ answer the question in her mind. How had he figured it out? Had he actually figured it out? Or were the other flowers elsewhere? She panicked as her eyes darted around. Maybe she had missed something. 

Cat Noir took a step towards her. "Wait no, it's ok I- sorry, I'm doing this all wrong." He stopped and smiled. "Plagg, claws in." Green flashed as he revealed himself. 

Marinette's jaw dropped at the boy in front of her.

No. Freaking. Way.


	4. Your voice

Alya prided herself on being the best Ladybug and Cat Noir reporter in the city. She had the most exclusive content anywhere and was often sourced on other journalist's work. So when something big happened and she had no idea, it irritated her. Ok so maybe Mr. Pigeon getting akumatized and deakumatized over ten times in one night wasn't the biggest news, but still. 

"Marinette! Come see this." She waved her friend over, glad her friend was early for class for once.

Marinette yawned as she sat down and immediately rested her head on the desk, closing her eyes.

"What is it?" Marinette asked, getting into a comfortable position. 

"Well you can't see it with your eyes closed can you?" Alya waved her phone in front of Mari's face. No response. 

"No." Marinette replied through barely moving lips. 

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Alya pulled her phone back. 

"Sleep. Yeah." 

She was gone. Alya shrugged, figuring it was best to let the poor girl get a small nap before class. 

Thankfully Nino walked in followed by Adrien. Although the latter looked even more tired than Marinette. 

"Nino! Adrien! Look at this!" She turned her phone around to show them some of the footage from that morning. 

"When did you get that?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"That's just it. I didn't!" Finally, someone who would understand her frustrat- 

Nino sighed. "Alya, you can't catch every single thing they do."

No, but she could try. 

"Adrien, you were near the action, did you get any pictures or-" She finally looked in Adrien's direction to see that he was already resting his head on his desk, mouth slightly agape. She half expected him to snore but he sneezed instead. Surprisingly enough, without waking him up. So much for maybe getting some exclusive content.

"Bless you," Marinette mumbled. 

"Thanks m'lady," Adrien mumbled back. 

Alya froze, sharing a shocked look with Nino. His lady? What did she _miss_? And suddenly the reason they were both so tired was top of her list of things to investigate. 

"You should really invest in some antihistamines Kitty," Marinette mumbled as she shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

_Kitty?_

Adrien groaned, shifting his head slightly. "They don't work."

"You just need to get a prescription for the good ones."

Adrien sneezed again. 

"Shh. He'll find us again." Marinette groaned. 

"Who?" Alya asked softly, blood pumping. 

"Oh good, you finally got back-up to take over for a while." Adrien barely smiled.

"Rena?" Marinette's eyes flew open, she snapped up frantically looking around, her face full of confusion. "Was- was I asleep?"

Alya stared at her friend. She couldn't be. Could she? No. Maybe?

"Everything ok m'lady?" Adrien mumbled. 

Alya watched as Marinette's face went from shock to panic to hysteria. 

Alya looked back and forth between the two. Was this for real? She glanced at Nino who was equally shook by the revelation. 

"Because I could use the catnap."

Marinette kicked Adrien's chair, apparently just as surprised by her own action as Alya was. Adrien jumped straight up, mimicking Marinette's reaction from a moment ago, gaining the attention of some of the other students.

"What on-" He looked behind him. "What- what time is it?" 

All four of them stared at each other with varying levels of shock and panic as the teacher walked in. 

"Page 42 everyone, let's pick up where we left off yesterday." 

Alya didn't know what she was going to do with this new information but it definitely wasn't reading page 42.


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always struggled with how Cat Noir reacted at the end of Cat Blank after getting deakumatized. I figured he would be freaking out more given what was happening right before he became akumatized.

"Woohoo! Way to go mini-bug!" Bunnix appeared from her burrow. 

Ladybug finally relaxed as she watched Cat Noir get deakumatized. His eyes darted around, panic growing on his face as he saw the white butterfly fly by. His eyes landed on her. 

"But we were- where's- Oh no, I got akumatized didn't I? I'm so sorry Marinette." Cat Noir looked away in shame. 

She froze at his use of her civilian name. He still knew who she was. What had happened?

"My father!" His eyes shot up again. "Did you- did you get him?" He winced. "I can't believe it. This whole time!" He was shaking now. 

She went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, it's ok, it's going to be ok. I'm going to fix everything now." 

Only not here. She would have to go back to her timeline, to before he found out who she was.

He pulled her into a hug. "Can we just- can we just wait a bit? I need time before we face him." 

Bunnix cleared her throat behind them. 

"Cat Noir, this isn't your Ladybug." She said softly. 

"Wh-what?" He pulled back looking between the two of them. 

"I had to get her from a few months ago. She doesn't know who you are." 

Marinette was startled by that part. She, the other she, had known Cat Noir's identity? 

Cat Noir's arms fell away, releasing her. "Then… where's my-" He looked around, taking in the destruction around them before his eyes darted back to Bunnix. 

"No. No!" He sank to his knees. "No, I wouldn't of! I wouldn't!" He started to cry. The sight broke Ladybug’s heart. She kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek but her touch seemed to burn him. 

"I loved her! She loved me!" He was shaking violently, his breathing becoming erratic. 

"Bunnix we need to go fix everything now!" Ladybug said in a panic, setting aside the whole part of her loving him too. She got up, eager to go fix all of this. She hated seeing him like this. She hated everything about this timeline. 

Cat Noir reached out and grabbed her arm. "No please, not yet. I can't- I can't." 

She kneeled back in front of him. "I can't fix it here. I need to go back to my timeline. A few minutes before it actually. That way none of this will take place."

He looked at her confused, still crying and holding himself. She had no idea what had happened but she was starting to understand that his akumatization was the result of something really really bad. 

"What would that mean for... us?" He asked her. 

"The timeline will be fixed. The past few months will never have happened." Bunnix explained. Ladybug could practically see his heart breaking. "I think you can agree it's for the best." Bunnix gave him a pained look. 

"But-" 

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I need to go fix this now." She got up. 

"No wait, there has to be a better way. _My_ Ladybug would agree with me! I know she would want you to know-" 

Bunnix put a hand over his mouth. "You can't tell her anything. Things need to progress as they were supposed to." She looked regretfully into his angry eyes before pulling her hand away. "I promise you, it ends well Cat Noir. I'll make sure it stays that way." 

Cat Noir deflated. "Go." He looked away, the words seemingly hurting him. 

Ladybug reached out to him but changed her mind and gave him a hug instead, glad when he didn’t flinch away and hugged her back instead. "Save me." He held her tighter and kissed her head. "Save _us_."

"I promise." She pulled away rushing to the burrow. She needed to hurry. She couldn't bear the thought of him suffering on his own in this twisted timeline any longer. 

"Send me to moments before you got me.” She instructed Bunnix, putting the bowl on her head. “I think I know what may have started all this."

*****

Ladybug landed next to Cat Noir. Her heart had been heavy ever since leaving the other version of him. 

"Hey Bugaboo! So what was that sudden call for?" He greeted her, his cheerfulness easing away the weight she was carrying. 

"I did it." She smiled before resting on his shoulder. He was ok. He was happy and their identities were once again safe. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm perfectly fine with it." She could hear the smile in his voice. She wished she could forget everything she had seen and heard. She was tortured by her wonderings on how she and Cat Noir had started dating. She had analyzed it repeatedly to Tikki who told her it was best to let it go. Only she couldn’t and although she would never find out how she fell in love with Cat Noir, there was at least one thing she could ask him about.

“Cat Noir, how’s your home life?” There had been many hints of it being less warm than her own home life but hearing him panic about his father in that other timeline had her worried. 

He went still at her question. 

“We don’t usually talk about our private lives.” He stated. 

“I know it’s just… you’re happy right? Everything’s ok?” 

“Yeah Bug, I’m happy.”

She exhaled in relief. For now, at least, he was ok. She prayed it would stay that way for the foreseeable future. Bunnix had promised after all but she couldn’t help the feeling that a knife was simply hanging above them, ready to drop at any moment. She cuddled closer to his chest, reassuring herself with the sound of his heartbeat. 

“Ladybug… Are _you_ ok?” He asked her. “Is your home life ok?”

She smiled, this must seem so odd to him. Her poor Kitty. “Yeah, everything’s great.” She hugged him, wishing the act could protect him from any future pain. His heartbeat quickened and her own mimicked the pace as she realized that maybe, just maybe, nothing happened in that other timeline that made her fall in love with Cat Noir. Because, maybe, she already loved him.


	6. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge sucker for a soulmate AU. Pretty sure this idea has been done but the heart wants what it wants.

Marinette smiled as she watched Mylène and Ivan go still after holding hands for the first time. They were staring into each other eyes with matching dumbfounded looks turning into gleeful ones. 

If Ivan and Mylène had simply touched two days ago, they could have saved themselves, and Paris, a lot of trouble. 

They called it the spark. Not very original but what else would you call that moment of bliss when your skin comes into contact with your soulmate's and you both just _know_? It wasn't anything like an electric spark so maybe the name was a little misleading. At least it had felt that way when Marinette was 7 years old and had freaked out because Kim had given her an electric shock. It had taken hours for her mother to calm her down. She hadn't wanted to touch another person ever again. That was until she was ten and Max had kindly asked if he could check if they were soulmates by holding hands. She had blushed and agreed and then, of course, nothing had happened. She had admired how much courage that must have taken him. She wondered if she would be that brave if she had a crush. 

Ivan said something to Mylène that made her blush and nod. Marinette smiled as they left, still holding hands. Her smile dwindled as she saw past them and realized that what had started as a beautiful cloudless sunny day had turned into a dark rainy one. 

Marinette looked around. Everyone else had already left it seemed. She walked outside, staying under the cover of the school, her hand the only part she extended outwards to get a sense of how strong the rain was. She didn't live far but the rain was hard enough that her backpack, and therefore her homework, would get wet. She pulled it off her back. She could run home covering it... 

"Hey." 

Marinette turned her head away, recognizing the voice of the new stuck up rich kid. 

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to get the chewing gum off your seat. I swear." 

Marinette slowly turned to face him. He sounded so sincere. Not quite how she remembered his voice to be. 

"I've never been to school before." He looked back at her, eyes downcast. "I never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." Her heart clenched. If this was true she had been really rude to him for no good reason. 

He turned around, offering her his umbrella with a kind smile. Her heart was beating faster. He was so… so nice. And forgiving. And he just wanted some new friends.

A gentle thunder trickled through the air. He was still smiling patiently at her, waiting to see if she would accept his peace offering. 

She had been very, _very_ wrong about this boy. He was kind and open and actually really really cute now that she was actually getting a good look at him. 

She reached out to accept the umbrella, their fingers accidentally touching. A warm feeling sparked at the point of contact. Her eyes darted to his to see that his had gone wide as well. The warm feeling spread like a candle flame slowly consuming a piece of paper. The damp air no longer bothered her. She had warmth from inside and it was euphoric. He handed her the umbrella with a look of wonder, his eyes never leaving hers. She took it, feeling her face grin in return. Pulling the umbrella closer to her, blushing as she held it tight. She opened her mouth, still not too sure what to say when the umbrella closed on top of her. 

Adrien made a small sound of surprise before laughing. She sheepishly peaked from under the defective umbrella. He looked so carefree. The sky rumbled again and she joined in his laughter. 

His laughing subsided and he sighed, smiling at her. "So I guess that means…" He grinned at her. 

She fixed the umbrella and let it rest on her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled back, blushing. 

The car in front of the school honked. 

Adrien sighed. "That's my ride. I need to go but I'll see you tomorrow?" He gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She leaned forward, clutching her bag, feeling excited. He smiled and waved as he headed to the car. 

She watched him leave as she let out another small laugh of joy. 

"Who would have thought." She smiled to herself.

Tikky flew out of her purse and giggled. "How romantic!" The kwami gave her a hug. 

She blushed as she hugged Tikky back. The little creature was growing on her, she had to admit. 

It was definitely going to be an interesting school year.


	7. Reveal

Emma jumped as she heard a crash coming from downstairs followed by what sounded like her mom giggling. She looked over to the bed on her right where her older sister, Emily, was still sleeping.

She carefully stepped out of bed and slowly walked to the slightly ajar door, the light from downstairs seeping in. 

She heard her mom giggling again and a second voice said something in reply. Quietly opening the door enough for her to get by, she strained to hear more. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Her mom said. 

"Ridiculously in love with you." The second choice replied. It almost sounded like daddy but she wasn't sure. He sounded different. She made her way to the top of the stairs and went down a few of them before crouching and peeking through the crack to see her mom and Cat Noir in their kitchen. 

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth. 

"Silly Kitty." Her mom wrapped her arms around the superhero and leaned in to kiss him. A small yelp escaped Emma's mouth and she hurried back to her room, running to her sister. 

"Emy!" She whispered, shaking her sister. "Emy, wake up!" 

Her sister lazily rolled over, opening one eye."What?" She mumbled. 

"I saw mommy kissing Cat Noir!" Emma said anxiously.

Her sister groaned and flipped over. "You idiot. Cat Noir is just dad. Go to bed." 

Wait, what? 

"Emma?" Her mom whispered from outside the door. Shoot, busted. She rushed into her bed, throwing the covers on top of her, adding some snoring sounds for authenticity. 

"Emma, I know you're awake. It's alright sweety." She could hear her mom coming into the room. 

She snored louder. 

"Emma, we just want to talk." That was definitely daddy. She opened one eye to see her two parents smiling at her. 

"Was my little monkey out of bed?" Her dad ruffled her black hair. 

"No." She immediately denied, looking away and shifting in her bed. 

"So you didn't see anything?" Her mom asked. 

"No." She covered her face with the blanket. 

"Oh for crying out loud. Emma saw you two kissing. You really should be more careful with your 'secret identity' dad." Emily tossed over in bed again. 

"Wait, you knew?" Their dad asked. 

Emily groaned. 

"Well, we knew we couldn't hide it forever." Their mother shrugged. 

"But she's only eight!" Their dad whispered. 

"Listen, Emma, it's very important that no one outside our family knows. Ok?" Her mom said.

She nodded. 

"That's my girl." Her mom stroked her hair. 

"Oh sure, keep your identity in the hands of a six-year-old." A floating black creature appeared out of nowhere. 

Emma screamed, jumping into mommy's arms. 

"Plagg!" 

"What? They all know now. That means I don't need to hide anymore."

"It's ok sweety. Plagg's a- a friend. He's also a secret though."

Emily sighed. "Trying to sleep here!" 

"Does nothing phase her?" Dad asked. 

"I met Plagg a week ago in the kitchen." 

Her dad glared at the black floating creature they kept calling Plagg. 

"Really? Funny, he didn't mention that." 

"Tikki told him not to." 

Emma felt her mom go still. "W-what?" 

"Looks like there's more than one cat out of the bag." Her dad laughed, earning himself a glare from mommy. 

"Ok, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Are you ok sweetie?" She looked back at her.

She nodded again. Was she in trouble or not? 

"Ok, get some sleep." 

"That's what I've been trying to do!" 

"Emily." Her dad said sternly. 

"Well it's true," Emy mumbled under her breath. 

Her parents left, closing the door behind them. 

"Do you realize it took them less time to figure it out than it did us?" She overheard her dad say as they walked away.

"Is daddy really Cat Noir?" She whispered to Emy who sighed in reply. 

"Yeah. Best not to think about it."

"But- but Cat Noir is dating Ladybug!" That's what the woman in the TV said. "Does mommy know?" 

Emy sighed again. "Mommy _is_ Ladybug." 

She gasped. 

"I know. To think my favorite superheroes were actually just our dorky parents."

Mommy and daddy weren't dorky but Emy often said so. They were superheroes! She couldn’t wait to tell Kathy and Willow and-

"But remember, it's a secret."

Oh right. 

"I'll let Tikki explain it to you tomorrow. Go to bed ok?" 

"Ok, goodnight Emy!" 

Her sister chuckled. "Goodnight Em."


End file.
